One Piece 2nd Generation: Bon Voyage Part 17
Kent slowly opened his eyes. He saw Rhea, tension filled the air, and an aura of anger emitted from her. He got to his feet and out his hand on her shoulder. "It's alright. We can do this." He assured. Rhea didn't bother to say anything back. She took several steps up to Hyperion. He looked down at her with great interest. "Yes?" He asked. "I want the key." "For what?" Rhea remained silent. "For a friend." Hyperion looked up at Kent hen back down at Rhea. "Kent!" He called, taking a key out his pocket and throwing it to him. "Sea Prism Stone isn't fun at all. Trust me I know. Plus I want a fair fight." Kent caught he key and unlocked the shackles around his wrists and ankles. "Thanks." Kent looked down at his palms. All my strength...is back...I feel incredible. "First things first...I would like to remove any spectators from the line of fire." He pointed to Jericho, Storm and Fantasia. Tempest took this note and dropped their bodies on the shore. Rhea and Kent stood a few meters away from Hyperion and Drew. "Drew..I would like to handle this alone." "Sure. I'm tired anyway." Drew walked off and sat on the railing of the ship. "Knock yourself out." Hyperion faced towards his opponents and immediately attacked. Rhea dodged his kicks, while Kent blocked his punches. Hyperion broke his attack on Kent and focused on Rhea. He changed his arms into wings and chucked pure black feathers. Rhea quickly evaded her way through the attack to be met by Hyperion. "Hi." He said before raising his hand for another attack. "Gia Gia no HANMĀ!!" Kent's arms grew gigantic and metallic as he punched Hyperion away from Rhea. "Wooh!! That felt good." Kent got back into a fighting stance. "Rhea get ready." "Kent..." She said sadly. "What is it?" "It's clear that he's on another level...one far beyond mine..are you sure I should be in this fight?" "Don't doubt yourself. I can't handle him alone. And you're e only one that can help me. Please Rhea..stay strong." "That's touching and all but....." Started Hyperion. He abruptly stopped and looked down. Rhea had landed a gut shot with the hilt of a knife. She looked up to him. Fire burned in her eyes. "I can do this." She murmured under her breath. She swept kicked Hyperion, as he fell she dropped her foot into his chest. Hyperion flipped her off of him and jumped back to his feet. In the air, Rhea landed on her toes. She got back in a fighting stance and so did Hyperion. He seemed shocked and ducked down. Kent was above him delivering a kick to the air. Hyperion looked back at him. "What we learn?" He taunted before high kicking Kent onto the deck. "This isn't as much fun as I thought It would be." Kent rubbed his jaw. "Damn.." He opened his eyes. "I got something for you... Rhea..stay here for a moment." Kent got up to his feet. "Gia Gia no Sentinel." Kent's body changed drastically. His chest grew metal plates, his arms grew an outer coating of gears and plates. His feet grew large and robotic. His elbow extended into a blade like wing and he grew wings on his back. As a helmet formed on his head. "Let's take it to the next level." Kent said, His voice deep and cool. He jumped high into the air as thrusters sent him flying. Hyperion watched as he flew away. "This should be fun." He replied, changing to his bird hybrid form. Feathers grew and ruffled on his chest. His arms turned into large ball wings, and his feet turned to those of a crow. Hyperion rapidly flapped his wings until he was airborne and took off after Kent. "Keep your eyes on the birdy." He called chasing after Kent. - Gerald stopped and sat at the trunk of a tree. Amber was still unconscious, her mouth gaping open. "Close your mouth dear. You'll catch flies." Gerald relaxed his head on the tree and exhaled. "What am I doing? Is it really this hard to go up to her? I'm not even sure if she'll remember me." Gerald exhaled. - 18 Years Ago As a young man, Gerald held the hand of a little blonde girl. Waiting in line along with a woman. "Are you sure this is the right thing?" He whispered to the woman. "There's gotta be another way." "There isn't...this island will be secluded with us off of it..and we can't take her with us..it'll out her in danger.." She replied. "But these girls seem shady..I don't like it." "NEXT!!" Called Amber, sitting on a throne of treasure. "What do you have to offer?" Gerald gritted his teeth. "Our daughter..." He looked down at Fantasia. Im sorry..but it's the only way...please be safe. He thought to himself. He crouched down and looked her in the eye. "Fantasia..you're going to be living with these nice ladies..alright?" Fantasia nodded, as the woman crouched down to give her a golden locket. She said not a word, or made a sound. In moments, their little girl was gone. As Amber called for the next person, Gerald comforted the woman. "It's alright..she'll be safe here." He said as they made their way to a giant pirate ship. On board the ship, the crew was grim. Their expressions were cold and solum. "Is it done?" Asked a member. Gerald nodded. "Set the sails...we have to get going." He said sadly. As he made his way to his quarters, tear drops littered his path. With every step, a tear fell to the ground. As the door slammed, Gerald was on the other side. "Did I really just give my daughter away?...I can't go on..I miss her already...I won't be able to see her grow up...I wonder how she'll turn out.." - Currently "Now that I think about it...I haven't seen her in 18 years." Gerald said. "She must've grown up so much." He stepped up and looked at Amber. "Thank you." Gerald walked over to Amber and handed her a vial and dashed off. Hold on..I'll be there in a moment Kent. Category:TrueKing3000 Category:One Piece 2nd Generation Category:Bon Voyage Arc Category:Stories Category:Chapters